Rules
These are the rules of our wiki. Article/User Rules *Please write about Egypt. Do not write about only Goku or Luffy or Ichigo, this is no anime wiki. Your article will be deleted. *User stories may be written but Egypt must be in it. If Egypt is not included, articles will be deleted. *Profanity is allowed. *Sexual scenes are allowed; but to a certain extent. There can't be sexual scenes in every chapter or episode. *Blood, gore and violence is allowed on articles. *Refrain from spamming or trolling. Admins or anyone who see it first must revert it and an admin will warn the user. *'NO RACIAL SLURS'! Racism is forbidden everywhere on here. You will be warned and banned if you continue. *Try to be kind to users. Treat others way you want to be treated. *Do not curse at a user, harass a user (ie; call them names, humiliate them, put hateful messages on message walls, etc,), or be rude to a user. This is cyber bullying; people have actually commited suicide over things like that. *Do not ask me or any other admin for a position. You will not be accepted.. If you keep asking; you'll never get the position. *You can be completely and utterly incorrect about Egypt, but I'll still allow it here (even though I'll get mad and so may others). Egypt is our thing here. It can be anything about Egypt. Crossovers between other series and something with Egypt can be added. *I do not condone porn pictures. If a porn raid is on the wiki, I will delete it. *Useless blogs will be deleted. *Please warn users if your story has sexual content or profanity. I wont have users crying over to me about not knowing the story had sexual content or cursing. *''Remember to party hard, write fan fictions, be nice, make review blogs and have fun!'' Chat/Chatmod Rules *Like said prior, not curse at a user, harass a user (ie; call them names, humiliate them, put hateful messages on chat, etc,), or be rude to a user on chat or anywhere.. This is cyber bullying; people have actually commited suicide over things like that. *Cursing is allowed on chat, to a certain extent. *RP is allowed on chat. *Sexual referenced are also permitted on chat. *You cannot, however, curse a user out. *Racial slurs are forbidden. Chatmod Rules *DO NOT MISUSE YOUR RIGHTS. *Warning, kick, two hour ban, one day ban, one week ban, one month ban then forever ban. *Just because you are a chatmod, doesn't mean you can say racial slurs or spam. If I see this, rights will be taken away Admin Rules *Help out new users whenever you see them. It's ok if you forget a user. *Fix pages with bad grammar and no categorization. *Remember your responsibility. You can hang out with regular users but when they break a rule; get your act straight and do what you gotta do. *Revert trolling and spam whenever you see it. *Delete troll pages and spam always. *Make sure to be nice and helpful; but at the same time authoritative. You're a friend but you are a figure of authority too. *Delete useless articles and spam categories. *'DO NOT ABUSE YOUR POWER'. What I mean by this is to not kick people for shits and giggles, to ban all you hate, to troll or to give friends admin, rollback or mod rights. If I catch you doing this; you will be demoted and banned for a month. You'll never regain your postion. *Try to edit on here every few days. If you don't, you will lose your rights. Last Message Remember to just have fun, write stories, make review blogs and help out! Remember, Osiris loves you, XD. Category:Informational Category:MUST READ